


flower that bloomed in darkness

by jojiberry



Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), f(x)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternative Universe - Florist, Angst and Humor, Florists, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-06 12:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10334396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojiberry/pseuds/jojiberry
Summary: “The last thing I want to do is smell. That’s what got me into this mess, and here I am, spending $50 on plants with a built-in deathbed.”Chanyeol can arrange a bouquet within minutes, recite pages of flower language, and entertain even the meanest of grandmas- but he isn't able to smell. Jihoon doesn't believe in soulmates, but can't explain what just happened.





	1. i don't need a map

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from EXO's Black Pearl.

“The pink ones.” 

Chanyeol’s head snapped up from where he was doodling hearts around Do Kyungsoo’s cover of _Vogue_. Grinning with all his teeth, he straightened up to greet the customer who had walked in without him knowing—he really should get the door’s bells fixed.

“Welcome to Park's Petals! What can I get for you today?” 

He came face to face—rather, face to shoulder—with a short, slender boy who looked to be around his age, just eight inches shorter. He was wearing a purple baseball cap backwards over platinum blonde hair and tucking his hands into loose gray sweatpants, clearly having just come back from the gym.

“I said, the pink ones. Peonies? Roses? I don’t care, as long as they look expensive.” Chanyeol took note of the furrow of his brows and the slight scowl on his face as he said the words _at_ Chanyeol rather than to him.

“The ones you passed by walking in are daisies, actually. A great blend for summer! They don’t necessarily scream luxury, but they sure are pretty. I hear they smell great!”

The blonde scoffed. “The last thing I want to do is _smell_. That’s what got me into this mess, and here I am, spending $50 on plants with a built-in deathbed.”

Chanyeol grimaced slightly, quickly slapping his customer service smile back on after the initial shock wore off. He hadn’t heard anyone speak about flowers with such… _venom_ before. He extended his arm onto the counter in front of him, as if shielding the various potted orchids lined up atop it.

“Well, I can’t confirm or deny their smell, so I guess you’re in luck?” The boy didn’t appear amused. There was a subtle downturn to his pink lips, but the way he was frowning accentuated a small dimple in his lower cheek. _He’s cute_ , Chanyeol thought. _Wonder what he looks like smiling. Or happy. Or anything besides pouting at my orchids._

“How much for the basket up front? I’ve got $50 and a receipt for the lottery. Anything more than that, I’m going to the corner store.” He scoffed at the thought, pulling out a sleek black leather wallet. After counting a few crisp bills, he thrust them in Chanyeol’s direction without waiting for a reply.

“Keep the change. Consider it my good deed for the year.” Chanyeol was speechless. At an even 6 feet, he was used to people considering him intimidating, not being the one intimidated. With his messy black curls and oversized polo, he was the epitome of gentle giant. _Why was this guy so angry? Why did he need expensive flowers? And why the hell wouldn’t he want to know what smelling was like?_

Sure, Chanyeol might be one of the few that yearned for his soulmate every day. He knew that in this day and age, many young adults preferred to date around based on personal taste rather than superstition. Working in a flower shop had introduced him to a myriad of customers—including partnered-off soulmates, who strolled in singing praises of the multiple bouquets they’d purchase from Chanyeol, claiming their home décor wasn’t complete without them. He longed to hold a rose to his nose and inhale _something_. Every love song, every romantic comedy, every good parental anecdote involved their first smell; nine times out of ten, there was a flower involved.

“Ah- thank you. Thank you? You can just…pick up the basket you want. Did you need a card?” He stammered, rubbing the back of his neck. The boy looked like a grumpy kitten, starting to fidget with his wallet and look around aimlessly. His white t-shirt fit well, stretching a bit near his shoulders. Chanyeol found his gaze wandering to the size of his biceps and quickly snapped his eyes back to Grumpy Cat’s pout, which wasn’t really a better option. _He’s really fucking cute._

“I’m fine, thanks.” At that, Grumpy Cat turned on his heels, lifted the pot of mixed daisies with a grunt, and exited the shop, leaving tinkling bells in his wake. Chanyeol tried (and failed) not to follow him through the window until his bright purple cap was out of sight.

Letting out a breath he wasn’t aware was being held, Chanyeol grasped the counter with both hands, slumping his head down. “Fuck. Happy Friday to me. Why—”

He quickly picked his head back up, leaving an ache in his neck. The edges of his vision started to blur, while a slight pound began building up the back of his skull. His tongue felt stiff, as if thick with syrup, suddenly inundated with a taste he couldn’t place; a mix of earthy and sweet. Smacking his lips together, he leaned his head down onto the counter once more and almost broke his neck coming back up.

“OH.”

The orchids were too close to him. His headache had intensified for a split second before he had pulled away.

He slumped back onto the opposite side of the counter.

“Fuck.”

He could smell.


	2. the moon above the sea

“Chanyeol, you're smudging facial grease on the glass. Please get off of it.” 

“Minseok, I'm doomed.”

Chanyeol was sitting behind -or rather, slumped over- the counter of his best friend Minseok’s tattoo parlor, located a few blocks away from his own now-tainted flower shop. Two years older than Chanyeol, Minseok had met him towards the beginning of Chanyeol’s freshman year of high school. Countless hours of tutoring him in Algebra taught Minseok that Chanyeol was persistent, he was hardworking, but he was also incredibly annoying when he wanted to be. Meanwhile, Chanyeol had no idea how Minseok managed to balance a business, the gym, his boyfriend, _and_ raising two- wait, now three cats.

Although this was his tattoo parlor, Minseok himself was nowhere to be seen. Cleaning out a closet in the hallway, he called back to Chanyeol, “Seriously, stop pouting. You've wanted to meet him for all these years and you finally have!”

“But he's not- he's not romantic! Or nice, not even _pleasant_ ,” Chanyeol whined, cheeks still squished up against the glass, slightly muffling what he was saying. “Even Sehun can be pleasant. He was like, a cute teddy bear stuffed into a mean human suit.”

Minseok emerged from the closet with a groan, lifting himself up from where he had been crouching. Shuffling towards the front of the shop with a lopsided cardboard box in his hands, he placed it onto the countertop next to Chanyeol’s face with a flourish.

“A mean human suit?” Minseok fixed Chanyeol with a steadfast look.

“Okay, so maybe he stopped breathing fire long enough to hand me crumpled money. He said they had _built-in deathbeds_ , Minseok _._ I’m a fucking florist!” He lifted his cheek from the glass display case long enough to flip his head over to the other side. “Even if I knew how to track him down, what would I say? _Excuse me, once you left my shop I could smell every petal I've ever held in my life punching me in the nasal cavity. Let’s date!_ ”

While Chanyeol wailed and rambled about his downtrodden luck in love, Minseok contemplated the details of the interaction. Soulmates being revealed to each other as early as 25 was a rare occasion. Chanyeol’s particular obsession with them didn't help Minseok’s guilt as he combed over the situation, knowing that his giant puppy of a best friend deserved someone to be by his side. After meeting Luhan, the subtle changes in Minseok’s life had subconsciously sent Chanyeol into a frenzy. He had given up on the concept of his own soulmate, yet somehow found himself even more desperate to experience it.

And finally, he was experiencing it.

Chanyeol, unlike Minseok, was a bit more sheltered in his ways. He was careful, never straying outside the lines of what he knew was comfortable and safe. If he wasn’t in his uniform and covered in stray leaves, he was donning baggy t-shirts and plain blue jeans. Minseok sported two full sleeves of tattoos, swirling ink melting into flowers and vivid colors. He specialized in photorealism, often tattooing a widening section on his own forearm whenever he got bored or was in-between clients. Between the tattoos, multiple ear piercings, and generic rock n’ roll appearance, Minseok was intimidating-- until he smiled. Then, the black leather gave way to a gummy smile and squishable cheeks.

Chanyeol was similar. At an even six feet tall, most people fit inside his shadow. His unkempt hair and strangely floral scent (to those who could even smell it) softened the appearance, especially when he smiled and bared all his teeth to anyone on the opposite site of his cash register. Minseok liked to think Chanyeol’s personality was a huggable 5’3.

Pulling at the flaps of the box, Minseok began to open it and unload smaller boxes of varying sizes onto the countertop. 

“Move your drool, I need to organize these septum rings.”

Chanyeol stayed put. “Can’t Amber do that tomorrow? This is important! I’m going to be single forever!” Saliva pooled underneath the corner of his lip pressed against the glass to Minseok’s avail, and he scowled in the direction of his mopey best friend.

“Can’t Amber do _what_?” came a raspier yet soft voice, harmonizing with the chimes attached to the door hinge. Fresh air breezed into the studio as Chanyeol jolted up, swiping at his lips.

“Oh! Hey Amber!” Chanyeol rushed out, grinning shamelessly at the girl sauntering through the front door. Minseok laughed, shaking his head slightly. He raised his right hand in a greeting, turning back around to finish unpacking the last of the small boxes.

“Chanyeol here was just volunteering you for some extra work. Wouldn’t you just love that?”

Amber reached Chanyeol, staring at him suspiciously between peeks at the black boxes strewn across the countertop.

“Only if you’re paying me overtime.” Her lips quirked up in a smirk, tossing Chanyeol a thumbs up to let him know she was in on the joke. 

Though he had a good idea of her mood at most times, Chanyeol was still mildly scared of Amber. After the run-in he had with Luhan a few years ago, he was a bit cautious around her. She was fiercely loyal and looked the part, dressed in cut-off black jeans, a band t-shirt Chanyeol couldn’t recognize, and chunky silver jewelry adorning her neck, ears, and face.

Minseok laughed, shaking his head once more. “And now why would I do that when I know you’ll be stealing one of these for yourself later?”

He grinned at Amber, bumping her shoulder with his so she would pay attention to what he held in his hands- an uncovered black box filled with thick styrofoam, ornate gold septum rings peeking out of the top. Amber perked up, her hands immediately reaching to grasp one of them and pull it out into her palm. Rotating her hand to see it glisten in the light, she grinned up at Minseok. 

“Thanks Boss! I promise, these are gonna fly.”

Chanyeol swore he saw her chest puff with pride as she smiled down at the jewelry she was now clasping like a small child. He assumed she had finally convinced Minseok to go a bit avant-garde with their piercing jewelry options. Minseok had a tendency to be a purist- he went for simplicity, searching for large impact through minimal means. Amber was twenty, an experienced but young piercer. Her spirit attracted a varied crowd, and Minseok was glad for the surge in business once she was hired.

“Can I post these on Instagram? I’ve got some friends looking for something new. This’ll be right up their alley,” she spoke excitedly, without bothering to wait for Minseok’s response.

He hid a smile as he waved his hand in resigned agreement. Chanyeol stared between the two of them, lips stuck in a permanent pout.

“Can someone please pay attention to me! I’m in _pain_ ,” he exclaimed, throwing his arms out.

Amber quickly glanced up from her phone then back down again. “Boy troubles?”

“Did you go to the gym earlier?”

Her typing slowed a beat, then continued. “Yeah, it was arm day. Couldn’t skip it. Why?” 

“He’s trying to avoid the question,” Minseok snorted. “When isn’t he having boy troubles?” 

“I can smell you, Amber.”

“That’s grea- wait.” She stared at him, lips betraying her surprise. “You fucker, you can _smell_ me and you just chose to mention this now?! Who the fuck is he?!” Her hand instinctively grabbed the front of his shirt.

“Please don’t kill me,” Chanyeol removed her hand from his shirt, patting it lightly before laying it onto the countertop. “He’s a customer from a few days ago. But he’s basically like Grumpy Cat. Hated flowers, total asshole, didn’t even tell me his name.” He sighed dramatically.

Minseok burst out laughing. “He said it was like someone in a _mean human suit_. He’s really fucked up over this guy, Amber. Look at that pout." 

Amber’s eyebrows furrowed, her lower lip jutting out in concentration. “Wait, gimme a second.” She pulled out her phone, tapping quickly at the screen as Minseok and Chanyeol shared a glance of confusion. 

“Ha! Got it!” She shoved the phone screen underneath Chanyeol’s nose. “Is this the bachelor of your dreams?”

His eyes widened as he took in the scene. It was an Instagram video of a short blonde boy donning a neon green hat and black athletic gear, appearing to do deadlifts? Chanyeol wasn’t too familiar with working out, but the weight certainly looked impressive to him. The face looked familiar, but it couldn’t be…

The boy in the video dropped the weights on the floor and let them bounce, his chest heaving for a beat. Without warning, he came in close to the camera, appearing to grab it from its resting place. He flashed a blinding grin at the camera, and then the video looped and he was lifting again. Chanyeol felt his throat go dry at the sight. 

It was Grumpy Cat. 

“This is him! This is him, holy shit Amber, do you know him? Is he always a douche? Is he single? Does he ever smile because oh my _GO_ -” Chanyeol rambled until Amber grabbed the front of his shirt once more.

“Chanyeol!” He shut up, staring at her blankly. Minseok looked on between the two, amused. “Yes, sometimes, maybe, and sometimes. Get it together.”

“Amber, he’s my _soulmate and he’s doing death lifts on your Instagram_.” He tried to reason with her, pointing to the app repeatedly.  

“They’re deadlifts. And his name is Jihoon.” Amber smirked, watching Chanyeol’s cheeks redden with the newfound information.

“Jihoon. And you know him. And he’s only a douche to you sometimes.”

Amber grinned, holding back a laugh. Minseok wasn’t so kind, having broken his composure the moment he’d seen Chanyeol’s eyes widen and his mouth go slack, leaving him drooling once again.

“Let’s get you a gym membership.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez, sorry this took me a while to get out. I appreciate y'all being patient! I really, really do want to keep the updates fairly regular. Let me know how you feel in the comments~ Hope you guys enjoyed it! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for all the love you showed my first story! I can't get enough of this pairing so I'm feeling very energized to keep writing. I'm excited to begin my very first chaptered fic. I will try to update fairly frequently (and make the upcoming chapters longer), so your patience is appreciated! :)


End file.
